User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Note: Every twenty responses, I archive my discussion page. This is for my benefit, otherwise I forget things if I just delete them. '' *Archive1 *Archive2 *Archive3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 I request That you archive your talk page! Its positively bakchanalian :P --New Babylon 00:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh I wasn't paying attention to my talk page again... Yeah I'll sort it out tomorrow when I've got a whole day ahead of me. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 23:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh almost forgot, its a day late but the page is now archieved. :-) One-Winged Hawk 15:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Searching the Wikia Is there anyway to search on a Wikia for certain words? Like say I searched for Luffy and it would show all the pages that contain the word Luffy in it? I know that it does that when there is no page created for an article. I was wondering if there was a way to search like that even when the page is created. It would be easier if I could search and then edit anything that's out of place. Drunk Samurai 19:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Therre's the search function . :/ --New Babylon 00:44, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::It brings up on Luffy's page, DS wants EVERY page with Luffy on it. One-Winged Hawk 06:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe I can ask the Wikia staff to see if they can create that? It's really needed since it also helps against vandalism. Drunk Samurai 23:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Best option. Though it wouldn't suprise me if the function isn't looking at us... Mocking us behind our backs for not noticing its existance. X-D One-Winged Hawk 23:18, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I knew about it before but I didn't realize it was such a huge problem until I tried searching the Fairy Tail wikia since people like to change the names on there. Drunk Samurai 19:05, 18 March 2009 (UTC) So How are you? Im positively misserable, soar throat (in the sence it hurts whenever I swallow) ''again . Also, I created a page called "Pages in need of atention", it's linked on the Page issues , which also has a few issues I wanted to have adressed . Otherwise, nothing major hapened . --New Babylon 01:11, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Good idea... Its late at night for me, but I can most, if not all, locations need attention thats for sure... I'll see if I can help tomorrow, when I'm sleeped up. One-Winged Hawk 23:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::The sacred sword movie is by far the worst off , we have almost nothing on that one . --New Babylon 10:15, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::I have no info on that movie. The trouble with the movies is their not canon, which means less people are likely to know about it. I have movie 2, 3 and 4 of which I skipped over Chopper's movie because the thing bore me. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:11, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Someone needs to watch it . We are missing large chunks of story from the character articles or any information about the characters and clarity as to who they are . Also, the Chopper movie is decent , its like a cross between Muaghli from Kipling and the island of rare animals thing with Gaimon . And, the scene where their masacring the animals and throwing them in the waterfall, and the scene where Butler eats horns are prety nice . --New Babylon 20:45, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Chopper's my least fav. SH either on top of that and on top of that out of the 3 movies I have, thats the only one where the artwork hurts my eyes. I'd explain why... But most don't get the problem I have anyway. :-( One-Winged Hawk 21:34, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Law I changed the Law HD pic as per your request. Is it acceptable now? RecklessFire 08:14, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I've finished uploading HD versions of the supernova (excluding Zoro and Luffy). Let me know what you think. ^^ EDIT: I forgot about clicking the licensing for the Capone pic, not sure what to do. ^^;RecklessFire 05:38, 25 March 2009 (UTC) HD Pics I'll have to download it. I only have MD on my hard drive. I can get it soon, I hope. RecklessFire 10:19, 25 March 2009 (UTC)